


Practice Makes Perfect

by wimblydonner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: They'd been trying to practice the Imperius Curse, but somewhere things had gotten out of control.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixPhial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixPhial/gifts).



God, what had happened?

Harry pulls his spent cock from Hermione's pussy, leaving a trail of cum that matches Ron's seed dripping from her mouth. He feels dazed, like he's just waking up, even though he knows he was fully conscious. 

They'd been taking turns casting the Imperius Curse on each other in their tent, hoping to hone their abilities to resist it. But things had gotten out of hand. _Far_ out of hand. 

Hermione is curled up in a submissive little pile on the ground, overwhelmed and barely moving. ˀ"Do your worst," she had said, shortly before Ron had cast the curse on her—and, after all, who knew what the Death Eaters might try to do to them. But now Harry wonders if they'd gone too far. 

They'd interrogated her with their usual practice questions, about Harry's location and what they were searching for in the wilderness. And then Ron had told her, "Show us your tits," imagining what a rogue Snatcher might try to do her. Hermione had eagerly complied, and then they had made her lift up her skirt up, and then take off her knickers, and then Ron had gotten his cock out— 

—Harry is pretty sure that somewhere this had turned into something other than Imperius practice, but he isn't sure where. Maybe when she was flashing her pussy and he felt his cock stiffen, curse or no curse. Maybe when he was cupping one of Hermione's tits in his hands and realizing how goddamn _stacked_ she was. Maybe when Ron, with a playful wink at Harry, had commanded her to stroke his cock. Maybe when he had commanded her to come—and she had. Repeatedly. 

At any rate, they'd gone overboard. At some point, they'd started giving her orders purely out of lust, without any resemblance to resisting a Death Eater plot. Hell, at one point, Ron had ordered her to spread and let him go down on her, as if _that_ was something their enemies would ever do. 

But, _God_ , she'd looked so inviting when she was bent over with her pussy thrust out in the air behind her, obediently slurping away at Ron's cock, deep-throating him as soon as he commanded... 

Harry wonders which possibility was worse: If he'd done this because he _wanted_ to deep-down, or if he'd done this as some nefarious side-effect of the Imperius curse. As if the curse had not only twisted Hermione's mind to make her submit, but altered him to make him dominate: when he'd pushed her down onto all fours, when he'd spanked her arse red, when he'd pounded his cock so fucking deep inside her he thought he was going to explode. 

Hermione stands up, pulls her knickers back on, and brushes off her skirt. "Well," she says, "I clearly need to work much harder on resisting the curse." 

" _Were_ you resisting, though?" Ron says with a leer, and even though Hermione gives him a dirty glare, continues, "You seemed pretty into it." 

"It was Imperius practice, Ron, and I should _hope_ we're all working as hard as possible," Hermione snaps back—a little too quickly, Harry thinks, and he wonders what she really feels. 

Ron seems unwillingly to let the point go. "You came. Four times." 

"Yes, because you told me to, _under the curse_." With a roll of her eyes, she casts her gaze over to Harry, and he realizes he's suddenly on the spot. "Harry, you understand what was going on, don't you?" 

"I, er...." He tries to think of something diplomatic to say. "I definitely think we need to practice more." 

Did they _ever_. It was not hard to imagine that their next practice might inevitably turn out like this one. And despite his twinges of guilt, the high of lustful abandon and orgiastic pleasure was too good not to want to repeat. He was addicted now, and he felt his cock responding to the mere thought. 

"Yes, _thank you_ for understanding, Harry," Hermione said. 

She grabbed a quill and parchment and began furiously writing. "I'm going to start making our practice schedule for the next week. I'll be resisting even harder next time, so I'd like to see you two push me even more. Harry, perhaps you can order me to strip completely naked, and, Ron, you can fuck me in the arse like a Snatcher might. And then the night after that ... "


End file.
